The subject matter of the present invention relates to an apparatus for applying at least one teat cup to a teat of an animal, in particular a cow.
For mechanically applying at least one teat cup to a teat of an animal, in particular a cow, a large variety of configurations of such apparatus have been developed. EP 0 300 115 B1 discloses an apparatus for applying at least one teat cup to a teat of an animal, which comprises sensors for locating the position of the teat as well as a movable positioning arm for applying at least one teat cup. The location of at least one teat occurs such that a sensor unit initially performs a coarse positioning of the positioning arm. Thereafter, additional sensors perform a fine positioning of the positioning arm. Once the teat is found, the teat cup is applied.
The sensors may be ultrasound sensors or optical sensors. Since the sensors are arranged within a reach of contamination, there is the risk that contamination reduces the sensitivity of the sensors, so that more time is required for locating a teat.
EP 0 191 517 B1, EP 0 258 938 B1, as well as EP 0 551 960 B1 disclose apparatus for applying at least one teat cup. These apparatus are intended to facilitate a coarse positioning of the positioning arm in that the freedom of movement of the animal in a milking compartment is reduced by blocking means. The animal occupies in the milking compartment a predetermined, forced position, which the animal is unable to change while at least one teat is being located. This forced position of the animal in the milking compartment may lead to a decrease in the milk output of the animal, since the animal is exposed by its forced position in the milking compartment to an increased stress situation.
EP 0 630 564 A2 discloses an apparatus for applying at least one teat cup, which comprises a sensor arrangement with at least one sensor unit adapted for contacting a rear body part of the animal. The sensor unit extends in the longitudinal direction of the milking compartment and is thus displaceable in the longitudinal direction of the animal, so that the animal is able to move inside the milking compartment. The sensor arrangement follows the movement of the animal. The positioning arm is rigidly connected to the sensor arrangement via a frame. The positioning arm is forced to follow the movement of the sensor arrangement. The sensor arrangement is arranged on a crossarm, which is adapted for swiveling about a substantially vertically extending axle. To make it possible for an animal to enter the milking compartment, it is necessary to swing the crossarm out of the milking compartment. This requires adequate space for being able to perform the swinging motion.
Based on the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to improve the known apparatus for applying at least one teat cup such that a coarse positioning of the positioning arm is simplified.